The truth or WHAT!
by Herobrinegal
Summary: Herobrine, Steve, Notch, Alex, and Minecraft mobs have been kidnapped and taken to a house in which they must answer truthfully questions or do challenging dares! Do you have any dares for anyone? :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers to a world where Minecraft characters must do things against their will!**

 ***yelling is heard and I get pinned to the floor***

 **Aaaand... thank you Herobrine for interrupting my amazing speech.**

 ***Herobrine gets off me and I stand up again, glaring at him***

 **Anyway, Herobrine, Steve, Alex, Notch, A Creeper, A Skeleton, etc. Must answer your questions or follow your dares! :-)**

 **I will also be posting my own from time to time.**

 **Have fun!**

Herobrine, Notch, Steve, Alex, and all Minecraft mobs sit at a large dining table in a house on a deserted island silently. I am the first one to break the silence. "So, is everyone ready for some truth or dare?" I ask, smiling and looking around the room. Everyone besides me groans. I clear my throat nervously. "Herobrine-" I start and Herobrine turns to me, "truth or dare?" Herobrine sighed. "Truth." He replies after a long while.

I grin wickedly, this is going to be fun. "Are you gay?" I ask nervously.

Everyone looks at Herobrine and bursts out laughing.

"Shut up!" Herobrine yells to everyone, silencing them. "No, I am not gay." He says, pouting at the embarrassing question.

Herobrine grins. He turns to Notch, who stiffens.

"Truth or dare?" He asks, smirking devilishly.

"Truth." Notch replies, sighing.

"Why haven't you removed me yet?" He asks.

"Because the fans would kill me if I did." Notch replies, looking at you.

"NOTCH, YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" I scold.

Notch shrugs. "Sorry." He says.

I look at the clock, and we all go off to bed.

 **Hope y'all liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, we all are sitting outside on the lawn. I look at my list of questions and dares and grin. "Hmmm, it seems we've got some questions from reviewers!" I exclaim, looking at everyone. "Well get on with it." Wither says impatiently. "The first one is for you, Notch." I say, staring at the list.

Notch sighs. "What's the question?" Notch asks, looking over at Zombie and Skeleton who are standing under shaded balconies. "Why are wither skeletons able to survive in the sun?" I ask him.

"Well, wither skeletons live in the nether, therefore they are resistant to fire. That is why they don't burn in the sun." Notch replies.

"Good answer." I comment boredly, then move on to the next question. "Creeper, have you ever been confused for a certain male part?" I ask, giggling.

Creeper blushed bright red. "Perhaps." He replied in a squeaky tone of voice.

I laugh again, then move on to the next question. "Enderman, what's your relationship with the Ender Dragon?"

Enderman smiles. "Well we are... friends." He said. "Except when she hits us with fireballs." He muttered under his breath. "Hey!" Ender Dragon exclaims, "That only happens when I'm fighting players."

"Wither, what was your first thought about first seeing the Wither Storm?" I continue.

"It is certainly a larger target than me if you know what I mean." Wither says.

"Uh, I don't think I want to know what you mean." I reply.

"Well lastly, a question from me... Steve, are you dating Alex?" I ask. Alex blushes. "No, no, we are not dating!" Steve says a bit too quickly.

"Riiiight." I say sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A while later, I look down at the list again. "We have a dare." I say, smiling. Everyone stays silent, so I continue. "Enderman and Ender Dragon, you are dared to watch Minecraft Bloopers: Befriend the End." I addressed them.

Ender Dragon and Enderman go to watch it. Eight minuted later they returned. "Well?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. "It was certainly... strange. Everyone jumping off the world and all." Ender Dragon commented. "I liked it. Although the yelling was a bit much. But it was funny nonetheless, especially how the three were so... unwise." Enderman replies.

"Okay, on to a question... Wither, where do you have the skulls you spit stored?" I press on.

"Well, that is a bit difficult to explain..." Wither started to say, "Well when I want them, I simply summon them by-"

"I really don't want to know!" Steve whined, covering his ears melodramatically.

"Continue please Wither." I said, ignoring Steve's protests.

"I summon them by imagining them, which they appear and I can spit them out of my mouths at my choosing." Wither finished.

I gave Wither a little thumbs up before looking at the list again. "Notch, what is your opinion on the goat from Goat Simulator?"

"It is..." He started, trying to think of a good word, "unique."

"You could have just said you have no opinion." I reply.

"I didn't want to be rude!" Notch exclaims.

"Okay." I say, and move on. "Steve, what do you think about Smg4 Steve?" I ask.

"I can't decide whether he is stupid or insane." Steve replies.

"Stupid is a rather strong word, Steve." I said.

"I know." Steve says simply, walking away abruptly.

I shrug and look at everyone.

"Herobrine, you're dared to go visit some fangirls." I said, pouting. Herobrine sighed loudly. "Okay." He said, leaving to fulfill the dare.

I continue the list, "Skeleton, why do you burn in the sun?"

Skeleton shrugged. "I don't know. You would think bones are immune to burning and the concept of it is rather odd." I nod, "That's true."

Herobrine soon comes back, his face flushed. He has a bunch of pink envelopes stuck to his shirt and a bunch of lipstick stains on him. "Don't ask." He mutters, looking at everyone.

"And finally, I have to reveal my favorite Minecraft character." I say. " **TELL US!"** Everyone exclaims.

I wait a long moment.

"Him." I said, pointing at Herobrine. Everyone mumbles in disappointment while Herobrine is just smirking giddily. "But he's not even part of the game!" Notch complains. "Neither are you." I reply, and Notch stays silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I've been dealing with other things. I will update my other stories too when I can.**

I plopped down in a chair, looking at my list. Notch, Alex, Steve, Herobrine, and Skeleton were sitting in chairs at the dining table beside me. Notch was browsing a laptop (I don't know HOW he got that here), Alex was braiding her hair, Steve was gawking at Alex but was trying not to show it though everyone could tell, Herobrine was sitting with his head in his hands looking like he could just fall asleep then and there, and Skeleton was staring off into space. I smirked, taking the opportunity to scare all of them.

"OKAY!" I exclaimed so loud and suddenly that Notch turned around and stared at me with wide eyes, Alex accidentally pulled her own hair out of surprise, Steve jumped, Herobrine shot up like a bullet and glanced around in alarm for a second before realizing what had happened and sat back down, and Skeleton only turned towards me, somehow unfazed.

I smiled and all of them glared at me. I shrugged, looking down at the list. "Herobrine," I started, addressing him, "truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replied.

"This ones from a fan, anyway, have you ever thought of taking either Steve or Alex hostage and using either of them to bring the other to you to kill?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking between Steve and Alex who looked like they wanted to turn invisible and run away. Herobrine shrugged, "No, but that's a great idea," he said with a smirk, looking menacingly at Steve and Alex.

I looked at Steve, "Truth or dare?" I ask. "Dare." Steve says, acting a bit daredevilish. "A fan dares you to kiss Alex, and if you don't Herobrine can do whatever he wants to you two," I said, glancing at Herobrine who seemed to prefer the latter. Steve looked at Alex, blushing. They both looked like they'd rather kiss than have Herobrine do whatever he wanted with them. I motioned to Skeleton to put on a music disk. Steve and Alex leaned in, their faces red, the song "kiss the girl" from The Little Mermaid was playing in the background from the jukebox. They kissed, so short in the amount of time that it was clumsy, significant to a peck on the cheek, though they'd kissed on the lips. Herobrine and I looked disappointed, and Skeleton turned off the jukebox.

"Herobrine, truth or dare?" I inquire. "Truth." Herobrine says. "Is Notch your brother?" I ask. "No." Herobrine replies quickly.

"Alex, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare."

"Alex and Steve, I dare you to imitate each other." I say.

"Oooookay." Steve replied, looking at Alex. Alex began first by mocking Steve's accent which was indeed hilarious. "I have to go mining today..." Alex said in Steve's accent mockingly. Steve mocked her squeaky girly voice, "Oh no! I forgot to put on my makeup today," they continued bickering back and forth while I sat next to Herobrine, chowing down on some popcorn and watching the show.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Creeper are sitting in the living room. "Um, Creeper, we have some dares."

"Oh really? Like what?" Creeper asked.

"Well one is for you to hug an ocelot."

"No way am I doing that!"

Then we have a truth."

Creeper sighs, "What is it?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked.

"... I have a crush on..." Creeper says, whispering the last part in my ear with a blush.

"On Enderman?!"

"What about me?" Enderman asks, walking in.

"Nothing!" Creeper exclaims.

"Ok..." Enderman says skeptically.

"Truth or dare, Enderman?" I asked him.

"Truth."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"And why is that?"

"Because that's the color of the grass, and so little of my species ever get to see it, since most of us are in the End."

"Oh," I said.

"Hey, Enderman," Creeper says.

"Yeah?" Enderman asks.

"Want to come with me outside sometime? We could go to the plains, it's really beautiful there."

"That... that would be wonderful."


	6. Chapter 6

Me and everyone are outside. "Guys, we've got some reviews!"

"Yaaay," mostly everyone says sarcastically.

"Come on, guys, don't be like that!" I sigh, looking at my list. "Okay, so Herobrine, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Herobrine replies, looking at me.

"Watch Cupcakes HD."

"Okay," he says, grabbing Notch's laptop and looking up the video on YouTube. Everyone huddles around him to watch it, except me.

"Why aren't you watching it?" Alex asks me, having only watched the first few seconds of the video.

"Oh, no. I've already watched it before."

"But it seems so innoce-" Alex was interrupted by the rather disturbing scenes on the screen. She looks like she is going to throw up. Steve, being used to such things, was able to watch it, but not without having a disgusted look on his face. Most of the mobs scatter away from the view of the laptop, all of them rather disgusted as well.

Herobrine, however, was simply staring at the screen. And I'd bet if he was alone, he would be drooling and having a creepy grin on his face.

"Hero, please don't go bloodthirsty on us," I said nervously.

As the video ended, Herobrine turned to me. "That was awesome," he said.

"I figured you'd say that," I said with a shudder. "Oookay, let's see... Enderman, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Enderman said.

"Why do you get mad when people stare at you?"

"The same reason humans get freaked out by a creepy homeless person with a knife staring at them with a murderous gleam in their eyes."

"..."

"What?"

"That was a rather detailed description, but since players kill you I guess it's okay," I said, looking down at my list. "Ooh I have a dare for me," I said.

"What is it?" Everyone asks.

"To email someone."

"Oh, ok. I thought it was something cool," Steve says.

"That is pretty cool," Alex replied, elbowing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Me and all the other Minecraft mobs (and people) are sitting at the dining room table.

"Truth or dare?" I asked Zombie.

"Dare," Zombie replied.

"Play Bendy And The Ink Machine."

"Ok," Zombie said, grabbing Notch's laptop and playing the game. Everyone watches, and most got really creeped out and stopped watching it, besides Steve and Herobrine. Although when the two guys saw each other watching it, they both stopped and pretended to do something else. I giggled.

While Zombie was playing the game, unfazed, I turned to Herobrine. "Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," Herobrine said.

"If you had to save Entity 303 or Notch, who would you choose?"

Herobrine snorted. "Neither of them."

"That's not an option."

"Fine. I would save Notch."

"Ooh!" I said. I turned to Steve. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Steve said.

"If you had to choose between having a heavily damaged diamond sword or a new stone sword, which would you choose?"

"Hmm. That's a hard question. I guess I'd choose the diamond one."

Meanwhile, Zombie finished most of the game. "That wasn't scary."

"O-okay then. Whatever you say," Alex said, obviously really scared. Steve went over to comfort her.


	8. Love Between The Hero And The Creator

Me, Herobrine, and Notch are sitting in the same room.

"Truth or dare?" I asked Herobrine.

"Dare," Herobrine says.

"Kiss Notch," I said with a smirk.

"What?!" Both Herobrine and Notch say at the same time.

"You have to do it."

"No," Herobrine growled.

"Come on! Or are you too scared?" I asked.

"Fine," he hissed, and I pulled out my cellphone to video it.

"Are you going to blackmail us or something?" Notch asked, the only seemingly sane one here.

"Maybe."

Notch sighed, obviously annoyed at the circumstances. When suddenly, I grinned as Herobrine tackled him, making him fall to the soft carpet. He pinned Notch to the floor. "Hey! What gives?!" Notch exclaimed, trying in vain to get Herobrine off him.

"No cameras," Herobrine said, waving at me with his free hand.

"Aww, too bad," I said. I stopped the video but noticed that he seemed to be ushering me to get out of the room. "What, you want privacy?"

"Yes," he growled, obviously exasperated.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave," I said, holding up my arms like a person who was getting arrested. I walked out of the room, but not without taking a peek over my shoulder. To my disappointment, Herobrine was still watching me, unmoving.

* * *

Herobrine's POV:) I look back at Notch. "Are we still doing this?" he asks.

I nodded. I grin devilishly, when I smash my lips to his. I hear him gasp from under me. He struggles a bit at first, and to my delight, he eventually pulls into the kiss. My excitement getting the best of me, I slip my tongue between his lips...

* * *

Notch's POV:) I-I don't know why, but... I let him kiss me. I could have escaped from his grasp if I had wanted to. But I didn't. And the funny thing is, _holy stone, I think I liked it!_ The way he was so... impatient. I kinda like that. Like he couldn't wait to get his hands on me. What if... what if he's liked me all this time?

I sit next to Herobrine, gasping for air. We'd finally broken away from the kiss. Gee that was exhilarating! I look at him, and give a sideways grin. And before I knew it, we were kissing again.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat down next to Notch, who was sleeping on the couch. I looked at him, and noticed he looked like he was having a bad dream. I poked him a few times. "Notch? Notch!" I whispered until he woke up, "Are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine, I just had a bad dream," he replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" Notch exclaimed.

* * *

Notch's POV: _I'll never tell anyone about that dream! I can't believe I would dream of kissing HIM! And liking it?! EWW!_

* * *

My POV: "Okay, you don't have to," I told him, walking out of the room and into the dining room, where everyone else was.

"Truth or dare?" I asked Zombie Pigman.

"Truth," he squealed.

"Are the pigs in the Overworld related to you?"

"No, but I've been told that whenever a pig in the Overworld dies, it has the choice to go to the Nether and become one of us or go to where everyone else goes when they die."

"Oh... that's nice, I guess," I replied. "Has anyone seen Entity 303 anywhere?"

"He and Herobrine are fighting outside," Alex said.

"Where's Steve?"

"Trying to stop them."

"Why aren't you helping?"

"Because it's fun to watch!" Blaze exclaimed, as he and everyone else were watching the scene from a window. I sighed, going outside and pulling the boys apart. Normally, I would never be able to do that, but I think they have a "never hurt girls" rule.

"What do you two think you're doing?! Can't you fight later, when I'm not around?" I asked.

"No," Entity hissed.

"We could, I guess," Herobrine said.

"You're bleeding," I said to him, dabbing his face with a tissue. "Come on, let's go inside and have Alex fix you up." Me and Herobrine went into the house.

"What about me?!" Entity 303 yelled.

"Sorry dude," Steve said, patting his shoulder sympathetically, "but when she's got her mind on someone, no one will get in her way."

I came back outside after Alex was starting to tend to Hero's wounds. I went over to Entity 303. "Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," he replied.

"What is your favorite way to grief someone?"

"Probably blowing their house up. But it's a bit hard to pick a favorite."


	10. Chapter 10- Last Chapter

I sit at the dining table with many of the Minecraft characters near me. I sigh.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," I say, waiting until they all look at me before continuing, "this is the last truth or dare session. After this, you're free to do as you wish."

They all cheer. Alex and Steve come up to me.

"While I'm glad this is over, thanks for hosting this. It was pretty fun," Alex says.

"I agree!" Steve chimes, and they go and sit back down, next to each other.

"Okay, first off. Witch, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replies in her odd voice.

"Are you related to villagers?"

"Ick, no! I'm glad I'm not related to those defenseless ugly villagers who have to rely on golems to not get killed. Golems! I'm way more advanced than them, with my potions!"

"I'm right here," Villager says, but goes ignored by Witch.

I giggle. "Hmm," I mutter to myself as I go down the list, "well we're definitely not doing that one, I don't want any violence today." Herobrine tries to peek over my shoulder to see which one I was talking about, but I hide it from him. I look back at the list.

"Notch, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your nightmare about?"

"W-well… I dreamed t-that I kissed… umm…"

"That you kissed who?" Alex asked.

"That I kissed H-Herobrine."

Herobrine looks disturbed. So does everyone else for that matter.

"Are we done now?" Herobrine asked after a moment of staring at Notch with everyone else.

I only nod.

"Bye, I'm going to go get that out of my mind!" he exclaims, and teleports away.

 **A/N: This is the last chapter for this story. I hope everyone liked this.**


End file.
